twd_comicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Clementine (Videospiel)
|Erster Auftritt = "A New Day" |Status = AmLeben |Tätigkeit = Schülerin (vor dem Ausbruch) Ehemalige Erweiterungsarbeiterin in Howes Hardware Der ehemalige Jägerin und Patrolle in Wellington (bestimmend) Jägerin und der ehemalige Stellvertretende Leiterin der Ericson-Internatsschule (nach dem Ausbruch) |Fraktion = Howes Hardware Wellington (ehemals) Ericson-Internatsschule |Familie = Ed Vater Diana Mutter Louis Freund (bestimmend) Violet Freundin oder Ex-Freundin (bestimmend) Rosie Haustier (bestimmend) |Dargestellt von = |Sprecher = Melissa Hutchison}} Clementine, von vielen ihrer Gefährten liebevoll Clem genannt, ist die Protagonistin der Videospielreihe The Walking Dead von Telltale Games. Sie ist der Deuteragonist der ersten und dritten Staffel und der Protagonist der zweiten und vierten Staffel. Sie ist ein reifes, freundliches und höfliches Mädchen, das als moralischer Kompass der Gruppe fungiert und ihr Bestes gibt, um die Menschheit der Gruppe in der postapokalyptischen Welt zu erhalten. Nachdem Clementine die Menschen, die ihr am nächsten sind, verloren hat, wird sie verhärtet und reifer in ihrer Einstellung, überwindet aber immer noch mutig die Gefahren der postapokalyptischen Welt und versucht, ihr bisheriges Vertrauen in die Menschheit aufrechtzuerhalten was Lee sie und ihre eigenen Werte gelehrt hat. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt Clementine jedoch mehr strenge und schwere Entscheidungen, misstraut anderen und tut alles, was nötig ist, um am Leben zu bleiben. Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass nichts Gutes mehr in der Gruppe sein wird und regelmäßig allein bleibt. Clementine, eine ausgereifte, ältere Teenagerin, ist ein weit unabhängigeres Individuum, das ihre eigenen Entscheidungen aufgrund ihrer eigenen Überzeugungen und Werte trifft. Persönlichkeit Von ihren Eltern mit dem Babysitter allein zu Hause gelassen und das schlimmste was in einer Apokalypse passieren kann, erlebt hat, konnte sich Clementine dadurch schnell an die neue Situation gewöhnen. Clementine ist ein Mädchen, dass sich durch Worte wehrt aber nicht durch Taten. Trotzdem ist sie ein braves Kind. Sie scheint sehr verschreckt zu sein, nach dem Taten, die sie gesehen hat und kann sehr schnell zusammenbrechen, wenn ihr eine Situation zu viel werden würde. Für ein Mädchen mit acht Jahren scheint Clementine sehr klug und sehr erwachsen zu sein, aufgrund der neuen Welt. Sie kann in manchen Situationen sehr schnell improvisieren. So hilft sie Lee im Drogeriemarkt einen Kanister vor die Tür zu stellen, hinter der sich Walker befinden. Sie hebt auch Sachen auf, dass manche Kinder in ihrem Alter für lästig halten würden. Als Ben verhört wird, nimmt Clementine Ben zur Seite, ehe er noch tiefer in den Streit mit hineingezogen wird. Clementine bekommt auch viel schneller Streit in der Gruppe mit, als ihr Freund Duck. In Episode 2, Clementine eröffnet Lee, dass sie weiß, dass ihre Eltern "weg" sind. Sie will nur, dass er sie anlügt, da sie sich dadurch besser fühlt. Es ist aber immer noch unklar, ob sie genau weiß, dass ihre Eltern tot sind oder sie nur denkt, sie seien nur für eine bestimmte Zeit weg. Clementine ist ebenfalls ein liebes und nettes Mädchen und höflich zu den Erwachsenen, wenn sie mit ihnen spricht. Sie sagt geradewegs ihre Meinung heraus und glaubt, dass jeder ein guter Samariter ist bis sie mal anders behandelt werden. So stimmt sie gegen die Meinung der Gruppe, als diese einen Wagen mit Vorräten plündern wollen, weil sie denkt die Besitzer und Überlebenden könnten zu dem Wagen zurückkommen, um sich ihre Vorräte zu holen. Doch immer noch besitzt Clementine eine kindliche Naivität. Diese sieht man dann in Episode 3 "Der lange Weg", als sie einen Käfer auf Ducks Kopfkissen legen möchte. In Episode 2 "Hunger und Hilfe" während Katjaa auf Maybelle aufpasst, sagt sie zu Lee, dass er nicht den Salzblock ablecken soll, da es nicht schmeckt. Lee fragt sie dann "Hast du ihn probiert?". Clementine antwortet dann, dass sie es nicht genau wüsste. Ihre Weltblicke der Gesellschaft in der Zombie Apokalypse ist eher idealistisch als realistisch, was ihr das Reagieren auf bestimmte Momente beeinflusst. Es kommt auf Lee darauf an, wie er zu ihr steht. Je nach dessen Verhalten zeigt sie Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung oder einfach nur Hass und Unverständnis zu ihm. Am Ende eines Tages behandelt sie Lee immer noch als ihren Vater und vertraut ihm am meisten. Vor dem Ausbruch Rural, Georgia Clementine kommt aus einer liebevollen Familie mit ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter. Vor dem Ausbruch hatte sie einen Hamster als Haustier. In einer Nacht schaffte es der Hamster, die Käfigtür zu öffnen. Am nächsten Morgen findet Clementine und ihre Eltern den Hamster und entdeckten ebenfalls, dass dieser die halbe Keksdose aufgefuttert hat. Sie ist in der ersten Klasse und sagt darüber, dass es sehr einfach für sie ist. Sie ist klug und kann sich stundenlang in ihrem Baumhaus spielen, denkt sich dort Geschichten aus, die sie besser findet als die Cartoons im Fernsehen oder sie spielt im Baumhaus mit ihrer Puppe. Kurze Zeit vor dem Ausbruch der Seuche, verreisten ihre Eltern nach Savannah und ließen Clementine mit einem Babysitter zu Hause. Nach dem Ausbruch Staffel 1 "Ein neuer Tag" Als die Apokalypse begann, schaffte es Clementine sich in ihrem Baumhaus im Garten zu verstecken. Sandra, Clementines Babysitterin war, hatte nich so viel Glück gehabt. Sie wurde vor ein paar Tagen gebissen und starb. Kurze Zeit später brach dann ein Fremder in Clementines Haus ein und wollte den Fernseher stehlen, wurde aber von ein paar Walkern verschreckt. Später wurde sie von Lee Everett gefunden als dieser auf der Suche nach Hilfe war. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich mit einem Hammer niederschlagen, im Falle er wäre genauso ein Typ wie der vorherige. Nachdem Lee zusammen mit Clementine Sandra (nun ein Walker) getötet haben, stellt Clementine fest, dass ihre Eltern es vielleicht nicht geschafft haben und will sie suchen gehen. Nachdem sie das Haus verlassen haben, treffen sie auf der Straße Shawn Greene und Chet oder Andre. Shawn denkt missverständlicherweise, dass Clementine Lees Tochter ist. Lee erklärt Shawn, wie er Clemenine kennen gelernt hat. Shawn nimmt dann Clementine und Lee mit zur Farm seines Vaters. Wenn Shawn seinem Vater, Hershel, Lee und Clementines Geschichte erzählt, fragt Hershel anschließend Clementine ob sie Lee kennt und weiß, wer er ist. Diese Frage beantwortet sie mit ja. Am nächsten Morgen treffen Lee und Clementine, Kenny, seine Frau Katjaa und deren gemeinsamer Sohn Duck. Clementine freundete sich mit Katjaa sofort an, da sie in ihren Augen eine Art Mutterrolle übernahm. Clementine wird Zeuge von Shawns Tod durch eine Walker. Hershel schmeißt Kennys Familie, Lee und Clementine von der Farm, da er sie verantwortlich für den Tod Shawns macht. Kennys Familie bietet dann Lee und Clementine an, beide mit nach Macon zu nehmen und Lee stimmt zu, da Macon Lees Heimatort ist. Der Tank des Truckes der Gruppe ist leer und bleibt kurz nach der Ankuft mitten in Macon stehen. Als sie die Gegend erkunden, werden sie gleich von ein paar Walkern "begrüßt". Die Gruppe wird von Glenn und Carley gerettet und in einen Drugstore gebracht, der Lees Eltern gehörte. Dort treffen sie den Rest der Gruppe, dazu gehören Doug, Lilly und Lillys Vater Larry. Während die Erwachsenen über Ducks Zustand, der wahrscheinlich gebissen wurde, diskutieren, informiert Clementine Lee, dass sie ins Bad möchte. Lee sagt ihr, dass sie die Toilette hier verwenden soll. Clementine geht dort ins Bad und wird von einem Walker angefallen, der dort gefangen war und erst jetzt von der Gruppe entdeckt wurde. Clementine wird vom Walker gepackt, doch Lee rettet sie, der wiederum von Carley gerettet wurde, da sie den Walker erschoss. Clementine wurde dann beauftragt mit Glenn über das Walkie-Talkie verbunden zu bleiben, während Glenn rausgeht und Benzin für den Truck besorgt. Während die Gruppe wartet und einen weg suchen um Larry Nitroglycerin-Tabletten zu besorgen, hilft Clementine Lee suchen und fragt ihn über seine Familie aus. Clementine ist auch anwesend, wenn Carley zu Lee spricht und ihm sagt, dass sie über seine Vergangenheit bescheid weiß. Clementine kommt hinzu und fragt Lee, ob er ein schlechter Mann sei. Nachdem die Alarmanlage der Apotheke losgeht, greift eine Herde Walker die Apotheke an. Clementine hilft Lee die Türen zu blockieren. Dabei nimmt sie den Rohrstock und reicht diesen Lee, damit er den Rohrstock hinter die Türgriffe befestigen kann. Sie wird Zeuge davon, wie Carley oder Doug von Walkern gefasst und am lebendigen Leib gefressen wird, nachdem Lee entscheiden musste, wen von beiden er retten möchte. Sie wird dann noch ein zweites Mal von einem Walker gepackt, doch Lee rettet ihr Leben. Später, als sich die Gruppe in einem Motor Inn wieder zusammen treffen, sagt Clementine, dass sie traurig ist, dass bei dem Sturz ihr Walkie-Talkie kaputt ging, als sie gefallen ist. Sie hat das Walkie-Talkie dafür genutzt, um mit ihren Eltern zu reden. Sie verspricht Lee, dass sie stark sein wird. "Hunger und Hilfe" Clementine wird im Travelier Motel gesehen als Lee von der Jagd zurückkommt. Etwas vorher hat Clementine ihre Kappe, die ihre Eltern ihr gegeben haben, verloren und fragt, ob Lee sie für sie finden könnte. Clementines Walkie Talkie ist immer noch kaputt, aber behält es trotzdem, da sie so "Kontakt" zu ihren Eltern halten kann und sie fühlt sich dadurch besser. Als Lee das Essen verteilt, kann er entscheiden ob er Clementine davon etwas gibt oder nicht. Nachdem sie mit den Anderen auf der Milchfarm ankommt, sieht man sie mit Duck und Kenny bei den Schaukeln spielen. Lee hat ein paar Mal die Möglichkeit mit ihr zu sprechen. Dort kann er dann direkt sein oder ihr ausweichende Antworten geben. Als Mark angegriffen und von den Banditen verletzt wird, Lee kommentiert, dass Mark Glück hatte und Clementine sagt, sie wünschte es sich für Lee auch. Lee gibt Clementine dann die gefundene Kappe zurück. Clementine freut sich darüber. Wenn Lee schnell genug ist, kann Lee Clementine davor bewahren, Marks Bein zu essen. Sie dachte natürlich, dass das Fleisch von irgendeinem Tier abstammt. Wenn Lee zu langsam ist, isst Clementine das Fleisch und am Ende ist sie bekümmert darum, was sie getan hat. Nachdem Lee niedergeschlagen wurde und in einem Kühlraum aufwacht, ist Clementine dort ebenfalls mit eingeschlossen. Dort wird sie Zeuge wie Lee und Kenny oder nur Kenny, dann Larry umbringen, der vielleicht vorher an einem Herzinfarkt starb. Clementine hilft den Anderen dann aus dem Kühlraum indem sie durch einen Lüftungsschacht krabbelt und von außen die verschlossene Türe öffnet. Clementine flüchtet mit den anderen Überlebenden nachdem Lee und ein paar Andere sich um die St. Johns gekümmert haben. Clementine sieht bekümmert aus, als sie fragt, ob für Lee die Entscheidung einfach war die St. Johns Brüder zu töten oder ob er es auch einfach fand mit Kenny zusammen Larry zu töten. Wenn die Gruppe ein verlassenes Auto plündern wollen, widerspricht sie der Gruppe und meint, dass eventuell der Besitzer des Wagens zurückkehren könnte. Wenn Lee sich entscheidet den Wagen zu plündern, schaut sie Lee an und zeigt offen ihre Abneigung gegen diese Tat, aber Lee gibt ihr eine Kapuzenjacke und sagt ihr beruhigend, dass es in Ordnung sei. Wenn Lee sich entscheidet, den Wagen nicht zu plündern, wird Clementine Lees Hand halten und bestreitet Katjaas Tat, dass es nicht richtig ist. Clementine wird dennoch die Entscheidung respektieren und steht neben dran, während die Anderen die Vorräte nehmen. "Der lange Weg" TBA "Hinter jeder Ecke" TBA In-Game Entscheidung Wenn Ben nicht gerettet wird, wird er fallen gelassen oder heruntergezogen. Er fällt auf den Boden des Kirchturms und bricht sich dabei beide Beine. Während er vor Schmerzen schreit, kommen die Walkers näher und reißen Ben am Ende auf. Ben stirbt. Wenn Lee sich entscheidet Ben zu retten, kehrt die Gruppe zurück zum Haus und findet dort einen sich nicht bewegenden Omid vor, was sie alle in Angst versetzt, dass er sich in einen Walker verwandelt hat. Plötzlich wacht er auf und alle stellen fest, dass er noch lebt. Clementine geht in ihr Zimmer und schaut aus dem Fenster. Clementine wird über Ben sprechen und wie Lee in ihren Augen jetzt anders wirkt. Lee antwortet ihr in einem guten oder schlechten Sinn. Sie wird dann nach ihren Eltern fragen, ob sie noch Zeit haben sie zu finden bevor sie mit dem Boot flüchten. Clementines Reaktion kommt darauf an, wie Lee ihr antwortet. Entweder wird sie anfangen zu weinen und Lee kann sie in den Arm nehmen, sie soll drüber hinwegkommen oder er sagt nichts. Danach setzt sich Lee auf die Couch. Doch vorher legt er das Walkie-Talkie auf eine Kommode, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihr traut und als Zeichen einer Entschuldigung. Am nächsten Morgen wacht Lee auf und findet Clementine nicht an ihrem Platz. Er geht raus und findet im Garten Clementines Mütze und auf der Straße am Gehweg ihr Walkie-Talkie. Lee hebt das Walkie-Talkie auf und wird von einem Walker angegriffen, der ihn am Ende auch noch beißt. Lee tötet den Walker und muss dann entscheiden, ob er der Gruppe seinen Biss zeigt oder nicht. Je nach seiner Entscheidung kommt es dann darauf an, wer alles mit ihm kommt, um Clementine zu suchen. *Kenny: du musst zu ihm loyal sein, Ben fallen gelassen haben, ihm sagen, dass Clementine seine Familie ist *Christa & Omid: den Biss zeigen *Ben: muss am Leben sein *allein: Du musst allen sagen, dass er es alleine macht oder keine der oben genannten Punkte erfüllen. Lee macht sich alleine oder mit den Anderne auf den Weg zu Vernons Gruppe im Abwasserkanal, weil Lee fest daran glaubt, dass Vernon die Kleine hat. Auf einmal hört man ihre Stimme durch das Walkie-Talkie. Danach eine unbekannte, männliche Stimme, die sagt, dass Clementine sicher ist, aber Lee nun seine nächsten Worte sehr gut wählen soll. "Die Zeit wird knapp" TBA Getötete Opfer Diese Liste zeigt die Opfer, die Clementine getötet hat: * Sandra (verursacht, untot) * Fremder (verursacht oder direkt) * Lee Everett (indirekt verursacht; aus Gnade, vor der Verwandlung, Spielerbestimmt) * Omid (indirekt verursacht) * Winston (verursacht) * Vater (untot) * Sam (zufällig; verursacht, bestätigt, Spielerbestimmt) (zufällig; verursacht, aus Gnade, Spielerbestimmt) * Beth (untot) * Matthew (verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Nick (indirekt verursacht) oder (untot, aus Gnade) * Johnny (verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Alvin (Indirekt verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Reggie (indirekt verursacht) * William Carver (verursacht) * Sarita (verursacht, Spielerbestimmt; untot, aus Gnade, Spielerbestimmt) * Sarah (verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) (verursacht, zufällig, Spielerbestimmt) * Rebecca (untot, Spielerbestimmt) * Natasha (untot) * Luke (verursacht, zufällig, Spielerbestimmt) (indirekt verursacht, Spielerbestimmt; verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Bonnie (indirekt verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Jane (verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) (untot, Spielerbestimmt) * Janes ungeborenes Kind (indirekt verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Kenny (Spielerbestimmt) (Indirekt verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Rufus (indirekt verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Eli (versehentlich) * Francine (indirekt verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Chris (untot) * Paul Lingard (Verursacht, aus Gnade, vor der Wiederbelebung, Spielerbestimmt) * Tripp (Indirekt verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Rodney * Lloyd (aus Gnade, Spielerbestimmt) * Eddie * Helen * Brody (untot, aus Gnade) * Marlon (indirekt verursacht) * Frau Martin (untot) * Yonatan * Abel (verursacht, lebendig; aus Gnade, Spielerbestimmt) * Michael (Spielerbestimmt) * Armando (Spielerbestimmt) * Dorian (indirekt verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * James (indirekt verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Lilly (verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Gad * Gina * Minerva (verursacht) * Tennessee (indirekt verursacht, am Leben, Spielerbestimmt) * Veilchen (indirekt verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Louis (indirekt verursacht, Spielerbestimmt) * Viele unbenannte Mitglieder der Neuen Grenze (1 untot, Spielerbestimmt) (1 Spielerbestimmt) * Zahlreiche Zombies, Tiere und möglicherweise unbenannte Personen Mögliche Tode im Spiel Wenn Lee bestimmte Aktionen nicht schafft, ist es möglich, dass Clementine getötet werden kann. Diese Tode sind in der Regel nicht eingeplant und enden mit einem "Game Over". Lee wird wieder belebt und kann es noch ein weiteres Mal versuchen. Staffel 1 "Ein neuer Tag" *Tod durch einen Beißer in der Apotheke. "Der lange Weg" * Tod durch einen reanimierten Duck * Tod durch einen Beißer in der Raststätte Die Zeit wird knapp" * Durch eine Statue zerquetscht * Durch einen Beißer Staffel 2 "Alles was übrig ist" * Durch Winston erschossen * Durch einen Beißer im Wald (in zwei verschiedenen Situationen) * Durch einen Beißer im Wald, wenn man sich nicht gegen Winston wehren kann * Durch einen Beißer, der in einem Baum feststeckt * Durch einen Beißer, wenn Clementine nicht davonkriechen kann * Durch Sam getötet * Durch einen Beißer in der Hütte (in zwei verschiedenen Situationen) * Durch einen Beißer, wenn Clementine es nicht schafft diesen mit einer Harke zu töten. * Durch einen Beißer,wenn sie Pete nicht retten kann. * Durch einen Beißern, wenn Clementine es nicht, zu flüchten während sie Nick rettet. "Ein geteiltes Haus" * Durch einen Beißer außerhalb der Hütte * Durch einen Beißer, wenn sie versucht aus der Hütte zu flüchten (zwei Möglichkeiten) * Durch einen Beißer an der Brücke (vier verschiedene Möglichkeiten) * Durch einen Beißer auf der Brücke * Durch einen Beißer, der sie von der Brücke zieht * Durch einen Beißer, der sie von der Brücke schubst (zwei verschiedene Situationen) * Verliert den Halt von der Brücke an der sie sich gerade festhält. * Durch einen Beißer nachdem sie sich für das Messer entschieden hat * Durch einen Beißer nachdem sie mit dem Messer angegriffen hat * Durch einen Beißer nachdem sie sich für den Pfosten entschieden hat * Durch einen Beißer vor Moonstar Lodge (sechs verschiedene Möglichkeiten) * Durch einen Beißer nachdem sie es nicht geschafft, diesen Beißer unter der Bank zu töten. "Unter hohem Risiko" * Durch einen Beißer in Howe's Hardware (sieben verschiedene Situationen) * Durch Carver im Vorratsraum erschossen * Durch einen Beißer außerhalb von Howe's Hardware (vier verschiedene Situationen) "Inmitten der Ruinen" * Durch einen Beißer außerhalb von Howe's Hardware (vier verschiedene Situationen) * Durch einen Beißer im Mobile Home Park * Durch einen Beißer im Mobile Home Park, wenn sie diesen nicht töten kann * Durch einen Beißer im Mobile Home Park, wenn man diesen nicht angreift * Durch einen Beißer im Mobile Home Park, wenn man nicht ins Haus kommt * Durch einen Beißer im Mobile Home Park, wenn man das Sofa nicht vorschieben kann (zwei verschiedene Möglichkeiten) * Durch einen Beißer, wenn man Sarah rettet oder zurücklässt. * Durch einen Beißer im Parker's Run Memorial Museum, wenn man diese nicht los wird. * Durch eine Beißer im Parker's Run Memorial * Durch einen Beißer auf dem Deck, wenn man den Eingang nicht schließen kann * Durch einen Beißer beim Deck, wenn man die Kanone nicht runterschieben kann * Durch einen Genickbruch, wenn man Jane nicht retten kann * Durch einen Beißer, wenn man nicht weiß, was man tun soll, wenn das Deck einbricht. * Durch einen Beißer, wenn man die Verankerung nicht trennen kann. "Kein Schritt zurück" * Während dem Schusswechsel, wenn man das Baby nicht retten kann * Durch eine reanimierte Natasha, wenn man sie nicht erschießen kann * Ertrinken, wenn sie sich nicht vom Beißer befreien kann. * Durch einen Beißer, wenn sie diesen nicht erschießen kann. * Durch einen Beißer, den man unter dem Auto nicht erschossen hat * Durch Beißer während sie im Blizzard gefangen ist. Auftritte Staffel 1 *"Ein neuer Tag" *"Hunger und Hilfe" *"Der lange Weg" *"Hinter jeder Ecke" *"Die Zeit wird knapp" Stafel 2 *"Alles, was übrig ist" *"Ein geteiltes Haus" *"Unter hohem Risiko" *"Inmitten der Ruinen" *"Kein Schritt zurück" Trivia *Clementine geht in die erste Klasse einer Grundschule. *Sie hat gesagt, dass sie zwar Fußball spielt, es aber nicht wirklich gefallen daran hat. *Clementine und Duck haben eine Freundschaft, die man so sehen kann, wie die Freundschaft zwischen Carl Grimes und Sophia in "The Walking Dead" (Comic Series). *Wenn Lee Clementine einen Apfel zum Essen anbietet, fragt sie, ob es noch mehr gibt, da sie Äpfel liebt. *Clementine sagt, dass sie einen Freund hat, der Alfred heißt und allergisch auf Erdnüsse reagiert. *Katjaa passt oft auf Clementine auf, wenn Lee nicht gerade in der Nähe ist. So wie auf Hershels Farm oder auf der St. Johns Molkerei. *Ihre Kappe bekam sie von ihrem Vater als Erinnerung während sie in Savannah waren. Dies würde Clementines Anhänglichkeit an die Kappe in den weiteren Episoden erklären. *In "Long Road Ahead" wird Clementine die Kapuzenjacke tragen, wenn sich Lee dazu entschieden hat, den Wagen zu plündern. *Clementine gesteht Lee Everett in "Starve For Help" dass sie sehr oft das Walkie-Talkie verwendet um sich mit ihrer Mom und ihrem Dad zu unterhalten. Sie fühlt sich dadurch etwas wohler in der neuen Welt. Dies kann man gleichstellen mit Rick Grimes und Michonne aus den Comics, die beide mit geliebten Toten kommunizieren. In "Long Road Ahead" findet man heraus, dass das Walkie-Talkie nicht kaputt ist. *Clementine ist eine von drei Überlebenden, die wirklich in jeder Folge vorkam. Die anderen Beiden sind Lee und Kenny. *Clementine wird als sehr stark für ihr Alter gesehen. *Clementine und Lee haben in der gesamten ersten Staffel sich am meisten verändert. In der ersten Episode trägt Clementine nur ein ärmelloses Kleid, in der zweiten Episode trägt sie darüber einen Kleid-T-shirt, in der dritten Episode und weiter (bestimmt vom Spieler) trägt sie die Kapuzenjacke aus dem Auto und hat ihre Haare kurz. *In Staffel Vier wird verdeutlicht das Clementine nun Lee's Rolle Komplett übernommen hat *Es ist bestätigt das Clementine 'Survivors Guilt' hat und in bestimmten unterhaltungen sagen kann das sie denkt sie wäre schuld an Lees tod. *Clementine is zusammen mit Javier eine der LGBT characktere da sie mit Violet zusammen sein kann. *Es ist bestätigt das Clementine oft über Lee träumt und ihn um Rat bittet. Kategorie:Spiele